


fish

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, For a Friend, M/M, Sick Anakin, Tea, caring obi-wan, poor ani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Ani's sick and Obi-Wan looks after him.A barley tea is pure evil.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know - a barley tea isn't for cold but for slimming, but do you imagine slimming Anakin? Or Obi-Wan?   
> My friend's dad drink it and once she and I tried to drink it, too. I do not recommend trying. And yeah, it smells like fish XD

“I won’t drink it!” Anakin says (more screams) and crosses his arms. Obi-Wan rolls his eyes, but doesn’t even make a move. Glass from which evaporates is hot, he must catch it with his other hand.    
  
“I’ll make you.” He says calmly, watching as Skywalker frowns.    
  
“Don’t you dare!” The younger Jedi waves his hand and then strongly coughs.    
  
He’s sick, very sick - he has sore throat, high temperature and headache so strong that he can’t gather his thoughts. But he also has Obi-Wan Kenobi, his own personal medical care who cares about him. His former Master made him soup, brought him his own blankets and gave him painkillers, even stayed with him all day.    
  
But also did something what Anakin won’t forgive him for.   
  
He made him a barley tea.   
  
It’s more than awful. It smells like fish and tastes like fish - although it looks decently, but…  _ no _ . Obi-Wan said it’s for his health, it will help him. But  _ hell no _ , he won’t drink that shit. Over his dead body.   
  
“I’ll stand here ‘till you drink it all.” Obi-Wan repeats, holding a glass in front of Anakin’s face with stubborn look.   
  
“No, I won’t” Skywalker protest childish; so childish that Obi-Wan laughs.    
  
“You’re adorable, but you’ll feel better if you drink it. Well unless you want to be sick all week and die of boredom. Because I won’t stay with you all week.” He says seemingly lightly and Anakin makes resentful face.   
  
“Hey, I thought you love me, hm?”   
  
“I thought you’re a wise boy” Obi-Wan answers, amused smile straying in corners of his mouth.    
  
Anakin takes a hissing breath. “I’m not a boy!”   
  
“You act like you were.”   
  
Skywalker smiles defiantly. “I will drink it if you kiss me. One kiss for one sip.”   
  
Willy-nilly, Obi-Wan has to agree. And they start.   
  
Kiss. Sip. Kiss. Sip. (Obi-Wan thinks Anakin’s cheating by making too small sips, but he doesn’t say it out loud.)    
  
Finally, they finish. Anakin really tastes like fish now, this is a bit weird.   
  
“So, now you can go with me to bedroom.” Skywalker says happily, catching Obi-Wan hand and pulling him in his room.    
  
“But you’re sick” Kenobi points out.   
  
Anakin just rolls his eyes.   
  



End file.
